Don't Let Me Go: Insanity
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

Haullo!! What's up minna-chan?! I don't have  
alot to say..... I know, it's a first - but  
I know that half of you all don't read author's  
notes anyhoo ^_~  
HUGE thanks to my editor **HUGS**  
and HUGE thanks and **HUGS** to everyone  
who emails me!!! I love you all!  
Go read now! Go on, shoo!  
  
  
Time travels at speeds of light, but the   
healing effect that time could have had   
on Usagi was much slower than that. For   
once I felt as helpless as the other   
Senshi - there was nothing I could do.  
  
-Setsuna.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Chapter: 1  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun peaking through the clouds   
shined off the black fur of a certain cat   
and caused her to awaken. Yawning, Luna   
stretched her legs and bared her claws   
for a second. "Usagi-chan, time to get   
up!"  
  
Silence.  
  
This was normal, if Usagi ever   
woke up on the first try, Luna swore   
she'd pass out then and there.   
"Usagi-chan!!"  
  
This time she expected at least   
a yawn, a muffled reply or perhaps a   
pillow flying at her. When none of this   
happened, Luna chanced looking up at   
the bed...  
  
...And gasped.  
  
Not only was Usagi not in her   
bed, but she hadn't slept it in either.   
Not completely panicked yet, but   
somewhere on the boarder of it - Luna   
ran downstairs to check for her mistress.  
  
Upon finding a completely Usagi-free   
house, Luna did panic. Her paws padded up   
the stairs quickly and found Usagi's   
communicator. "Senshi! Come in!"  
  
Somewhere around three seconds later,   
the half asleep sound of Minako's voice   
came over the communicator. "Hai Luna?"  
  
"Usagi's missing!"  
  
"What?!" was the sound of at least   
four other Senshi.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked   
skeptically.   
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Do you think   
I'd contact you if I wasn't sure that she's   
not here and hasn't been here since last   
night?"  
  
"You left her in her room last night,   
alone?!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"She was very upset last night over   
her hair, her mother finding out and then   
Tuxedo Kamen.. maybe that wasn't the best   
choice to make," Ami reprimanded Luna   
quietly, wondering why she even opened   
her mouth to begin with.  
  
Luna looked heavenwards. "I know it   
wasn't the best thing to do, but what was   
I suppose to say? She needs time away from   
us."  
  
Silence issued over the communicator   
waves. Finally Rei's face dominated the   
tiny screen. "Let's go look for her!"  
  
~*~ Two hours later - Tokyo Gardens ~*~  
  
Ami snuck up quietly behind a bench   
that Usagi was sitting on. The air was quiet   
and calm, and Ami wondered what Usagi was   
in such deep thought about. Instead of   
getting on her communicator to inform the   
others she found the Princess, she chanced   
sitting down on the bench instead.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" she spoke up quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow and tried again,   
a little louder. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
The silver haired girl turned slowly   
and smiled. "Look Ami-chan," she motioned   
for the ring on her finger. "I'm getting   
married!"  
  
Ami gasped slightly but didn't get   
another word in until Usagi started   
chattering away. "He loves me so much;   
it's a wonderful feeling. He said when   
he gets back that we'll get married and   
he'll never leave me again. Isn't that   
sweet of him?" she continued dreamily.   
Suddenly she grabbed Ami's hand tightly  
and started talking in a low whisper,   
"Will you be my maid of honor? I want all   
of you all in the wedding, but I'd really   
like for you to be my maid of honor. But   
if you don't want to, Rei will do it, I   
know."  
  
"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is--"  
  
"Oh I know it won't be for another   
couple of years, but these things take   
time to plan you know," she smiled and   
winked.  
  
Ami couldn't stand it anymore,   
tears filled her eyes and she grabbed   
Usagi by the shoulders. "Usagi-chan!   
Listen to me! He's gone, Usagi. Mamoru   
is dead!"  
  
Blank blue eyes found Ami's. "What   
are you talking about?" Usagi inquired,   
a silly smile plastered on her face.  
  
Still holding on to her shoulders,   
Ami started shaking her. "USAGI! Listen   
to me! He's DEAD! You have to stop this   
Usagi-chan, please!! He's Gone!"  
  
"What?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and   
she moved away from the blue haired girl.   
"What are you talking about?! You're   
lying! I can't believe you Ami!"  
  
Crying out of frustration and heartache,   
Ami tried reasoning with her. "Usagi-chan,   
listen. Gomen nasai, but he's gone. He's   
dead, you know this Usagi. Bringing him   
back this way is only going to make it   
worse on yourself."  
  
"No," Usagi whispered. "No."  
  
Before Ami could react, Usagi ran   
out of the park and into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, this one's really short...   
Sorry about that ^^  
But it moves fast, so that should help.  
Email me!! Please!!!!! and a hundred thankyous  
to everyone who has emailed me!! **HUGS**  
  
3 -n- hugz,  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Hi minna!!! next chapter here! *duh*! hehe,  
hope everyone is enjoying this little change  
and not yelling or planning to kill me for  
killing Mamo-chan ^^;;;;  
(Beth has recieved death treaths) ^^;;;;;;  
Sorry minna, but.. well, he had to  
die. Gomen. ^_^  
I don't own SM, but I do own a lot of  
SM products!!  
HUGE thanks to my editor, Meara!! Luva  
girl!  
and HUGE thanks to everyone emailing me!!  
***HUGS***  
now, go read! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death and destruction. Who   
knew that for Usagi, that would come   
after all the intense battles? I   
believe she made it through those  
battle because her Prince was at   
her side.   
How will she make it through   
this one?  
  
-Hotaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako walked briskly through   
the streets of Tokyo, a white cat   
following her closely. "Where do you   
think she went?"  
  
Not looking at Atremis, Minako   
stopped suddenly. "Look," she whispered.   
Ahead of them Usagi was running towards   
Azubu Apartments.  
  
"What's she doing?" Artemis   
asked, equally as quiet.  
  
Concerned, Minako picked the   
cat up and dropped him in her bag.   
After settling him in, she followed   
Usagi into the apartment complex.  
  
The elevator dinged and Minako   
stepped out. She barely caught sight   
of Usagi closing the door to Mamoru's   
old apartment.  
  
"Minna," she said into her   
communicator. "It's Minako, I found   
her."  
  
"Where?" a slew of different   
voices asked in unison.  
  
"Your not going to believe me."  
  
Ami's face came on the   
communicator. "She's at Mamoru-san's   
apartment, isn't she?"  
  
"How'd you know Ami-chan?"  
  
"Be careful Mina-chan, she's   
not well. She... she thinks he's alive,"   
Ami told her, tears in her voice.  
  
All the girls remained quiet.   
Finally Rei broke the silence. "We'll   
be there in a minute Minako-chan."  
  
Minako shut her communicator and   
sighed deeply. "Kami-sama, help me," she   
said. Slowly she made her way towards   
where Usagi was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sighed and looked at the rose   
in her hand. "You're all right Mamo-chan;   
you have to be. Your roses react when   
something happens to you and they're not   
dead. You have to be alright," she gasped   
between sobs. "They're wrong Mamo-chan,   
they're wrong."  
  
The front door to the apartment   
opened slowly and Minako came in, shutting   
the door quietly behind her. After shedding   
her shoes, she slowly came into the living   
room to find Usagi sitting on the couch   
clutching a rose between her fingers and crying.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Without looking up, Usagi growled,   
"Leave, you are not wanted here right now."  
  
Ignoring her, Minako stepped up to the   
couch and pulled a rose from the vase on the   
table. "Are these the ones that Mamoru made?"  
  
"Makes," Usagi corrected and glared at   
the Senshi of love.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can't keep doing this.   
You'll make yourself sick," Minako begged,   
sitting down next to her.  
  
Usagi threw her a nasty look before getting   
up from the couch and moving to the kitchen. "I   
believe I said you're not wanted, I have to make   
dinner now."  
  
Minako scrunched up her eyebrows and looked   
around the apartment. Horror sat in at what   
greeted her. It was as if Mamoru was still living   
there. The place was spotless, food in the cabinets,   
*his* laundry in the basket. Minako could hardly stand   
it. "Usagi-chan, please!"  
  
The answer to her plea was Usagi   
running to his bedroom and slamming the   
door. Minako watched the door in shock for   
a moment before sitting down on the couch and   
burying her head in her hands.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the sound of the door   
bell brought Minako off the couch and to the door.   
Seven girls filed in the room quietly and found a   
place to sit. "Where is she?"  
  
"Bedroom," Artemis answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Minako recapped everything that happened and   
waited for the girls reaction. The first to recover   
themselves was Haruka. "She-how long has she been   
coming over here?"  
  
"I don't know," Minako answered, Luna looked   
up at the group.  
  
"She disappears often during the day, and   
says she's been at the park when she comes home -   
or the grave yard. And last night, well I don't   
know how many times she's not been at home truthfully."   
The black cat gazed worriedly at the bedroom door.   
"I should have paid more attention."  
  
"It's not your fault Luna," Artemis assured her,   
rubbing up against her back. "None of us could   
see this happening."  
  
Hotaru glanced a curious gaze at the bedroom   
door where they could hear muffled sobs coming from   
inside. "I wish we could help her, this isn't healthy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Tears came faster and faster as Usagi inhaled   
the scent of roses when she gasp for air. "Oh Mamo-chan..   
I miss you so much. They have to be wrong."  
  
The slow ticking of the clock and the   
whispers outside the room were the only thing   
that answered her pleas for understanding. Slowly   
her tears resided, but the dull ache in her chest   
refused to go away. She sat up and hugged his   
pillow to her chest. Her eyes found pictures of   
them over the years on his dresser - over half of   
them were missing. He had taken the first pictures   
they had made, pictures of them at dances, her   
graduation, and the most recent with him; the rest   
lined the oak top. Her fingers found a picture of   
them at the beach last summer. His broad chest glistening   
in the sun, his strong arms wrapped around her   
legs where she was sitting on his shoulders.   
"Oh Mamo-chan..." she sighed.  
  
The noon sun played on her engagement ring and   
caused small rainbows to flash on the walls. Her eyes   
glistened with new tears as she watched the light show.   
"Mamo-chan, I miss you."  
  
"Usako...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End.   
  
  
  
hehe... don't really think I'd do that to ya, do you?   
*grins evily* keep reading minna ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi blinked and looked up. The sun was   
playing tricks on her eyes, right? A form in the   
corner of the room slowly came towards her.   
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai Usako... what's wrong?"  
  
~*~ U.S.A. Comfort Inn - Boston, MA. ~*~  
  
"Motoki!"   
  
The blonde haired man turned over to find Reika   
tossing and turning in the grip of a nightmare. Shaking   
her slightly, Motoki tried to wake his financee up. "Come   
on Reika, wake up. You're okay," he repeated over and over.  
  
Slowly her eyes came open and she stared   
blanked face at the wall beyond Motoki. "I...   
where..?"  
  
"Shhh, you're with me. Your okay baby, it   
was just a nightmare."  
  
She looked down and griped his chest with her   
nails. "It was horrible."  
  
Bearing the pain, Motoki hugged her tightly.   
"Come on, let's get up, ne? We don't have much time   
before we have to catch our plane home."  
  
Shaking her head, Reika loosened her grip on   
him and stared at the marks on his chest. "Oh Motoki,   
gomen nasai! I didn't me-"  
  
"It's okay," he assured her. "Go shower, okay?"  
  
~~Couple of hours later~~  
  
"What do you mean you don't have it?" Motoki   
demanded.  
  
The short bald man pushed his glasses up the   
rim of his nose. "Just what I said young man, I do   
not have Chiba Mamoru's stuff here. As far as I know   
all of the deceased persons belongings were shipped  
home to their families."  
  
"But that's not possible, the only person who   
could have his stuff is his girlfriend and she don't!"  
  
"Look, if we find it, I'll give you a call.   
There is a lot to do around here and I'm sure it was   
just misplaced."  
  
Sighing, Motoki nodded. "Okay.. but call me as   
soon as you find it. This has been hard enough on his   
girlfriend, this won't help anything."  
  
The man gave a fake smile. "Yeah, I'll do that.   
Now, if you'll excuse me." With that the man left Motoki   
and Reika alone in his office.  
  
Reika came over to him from the window she was   
looking out. Shaking her head, she placed her forehead   
on his shoulder. "Motoki, let's go home. I.. I don't   
feel so good."  
  
"Are you sure you're well enough to travel?" When   
he looked up at her, all he saw was brown, wavy hair.   
"Reika?"  
  
"Please, let's go."  
  
~*~ Tokyo - Chiba Residence ~*~  
  
Usagi got up from the bed slowly and walked   
to Mamoru. "I...they said you were dead..." she   
whispered hoarsely.  
  
He chuckled lightly. "That's baka; of course   
I'm alive. You see me don't you?"  
  
"Hai," she said softly, then squealed in   
delight. "Mamo-chan, I've missed you so much!"   
Launching herself into his arms, she cried happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
end of this chapter, for real this time ^^  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

AN: Hey Minna! how's it going? Pretty good here..  
my file erased all my stories, but HUGE thanks to  
Jupiter and Patch cuz I have most of them back   
now *whew* - hehe. BTW, Patch is going to be  
co-writing the rest of this series with me, she  
is a very talented and wonderful writer and I'm  
very honored to get to work with her ^_^  
HUGE thanks to my editor.... we won't say just  
how many problems this story would have without her.  
HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has emailed me!  
***HUGS*** I love you all!  
Now.. go read!  
Insert usual disclaimers that no one reads anyway  
here... yada, yada, yada..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I know at first it seemed like I could   
never even begin to like Usagi-chan. How could   
the gentle, graceful Princess of a thousand   
years ago be the same klutzy, air-headed Usagi   
that I know now?   
  
But if there is one thing that I've learned,   
beside self-control, over the last couple of years;   
it is that love never changes. I will honor and   
protect the Princess now as I did then. The love   
she and her Prince share is just as strong now as   
it was one thousand years in the past.   
  
Unfortunately, just like then, she couldn't bear   
to live without him. Now I can only hope that   
the end here, isn't as it was then.  
  
-Haruka.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany  
Edited: Meara  
Rated: Pg? yeah, bout right  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what to do," Minako   
commented to thin air. Everyone was quiet.   
  
"What can we do?" Ami asked. For once   
the handy dandy mini computer couldn't help   
her out, and frustration was building to a   
peak. "I feel so bad for her."  
  
Haruka chewed on her thumb nail, deep   
in thought. "Setsuna; do you know anything?"  
  
The tall Senshi of time shook her head   
no and twirled her time staff thoughtfully.   
"I never saw this coming..." Truthfully, she   
could find out what would happen - but decided   
against looking into the future; almost too   
afraid of what will happen to Usagi without   
the Prince.  
  
Makoto walked aimlessly through the small   
apartment. Her eyes scanned over how neat and   
clean everything was, how the kitchen was full   
of Mamoru's favorite foods. A shiver ran through   
her; it was as if he was still alive.  
  
A squeal of delight came out of the   
bedroom and all of the Senshi stood. Rushing   
towards the door, they stopped just in time to   
avoid running into each other. "Wha--?"  
  
Rei put her hand over Makoto's mouth and   
quietly came closer to the door. Pressing her   
ear to the door she listened.   
  
Everyone stood stock still, waiting. Finally   
Rei moved from the door. "I don't think she's alone."  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, I've missed you so much,"   
Usagi cried, burying her face in his chest,   
rubbing her cheek against the flannel fabric on   
his chest. "Mamo-c-" Suddenly she stopped. "What..   
Mamo-chan, you hate flannel."  
  
Mamoru laughed lightly. "Hai, but you like   
it so I thought I would wear it for you."   
  
"But you never would before..." she noted.   
  
He chuckled, causing the sound to vibrate   
throughout his chest and put his arm around her   
waist. "Don't question it, my sweet. I just want   
to make you happy."  
  
One delicate eyebrow raised up. "You never   
would do it before... you're allergic to it, ne?"  
  
"Usagi," Usagi looked up, why did he call   
her that...?  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!"   
  
Slowly blue eyes peaked out from behind dark   
lashes. "Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hai, you were dreaming."  
  
A rush of tears started falling from Usagi's   
eyes. "Rei-chan, he's alive. He has to be! I can't   
live without him!" she sobbed, buried in her best   
friends arms.   
  
The door opened wider, allowing Minako, Ami   
and Makoto in the room. Slowly they each perched on   
the bed and laid a comforting arm around their best   
friend. "Oh Usagi-chan, it'll take a while. But you'll   
feel better," Minako tried to tell her.  
  
The blonde shook her head no almost violently. "No!   
I won't forget him. Never!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like a dark blanket, the light in the sky   
moved to make way for the darkness. Small twinkling   
stars ajoined the skies of Tokyo, and an un-usually   
warm breeze caused a tall girl's brown, wavy hair to   
fly past her face. "It's so good to be home again,"   
Reika sighed, taking in the sights around her like   
she had been gone for ages.  
  
"You feeling any better?" her compainion asked,   
worry evident in his deep voice.  
  
"Hai, just needed to be home."  
  
A strong hand reached out and squeezed hers tightly.   
"How are we going to tell Usagi-chan that we couldn't get   
Mamoru's stuff?"  
  
"I don't know, she'll take it hard. I hate to see   
everyone so upset."  
  
The couple walked through the streets of Tokyo,   
towards the Crown Arcade Center. Digging deep in his   
jeans pocket, Motoki produced a ring of keys and used   
a gold colored one to open the sliding glass doors.   
After a short hunt for the switch, the lights came on   
in the arcade. "Oh, I'm going to kill my sister..." the   
man mumbled, noting the floors hadn't been swept before   
close.   
  
"Well, we'll put off talking to Usagi until tomorrow.   
Come on, I'll help you clean up this mess," Reika said,   
going towards the counter.   
  
Motoki heard a small gasp and looked up. Reika was   
looking out the front windows of the arcade, her mouth   
open and eyes wide. "Reika, honey, are you alright?"  
  
She ran towards the door and pushed them open. Her   
profile moved from left to right while she scanned the   
street. One arm encircled her from behind. "Dajibou?"  
  
"I... I thought I seen a ghost," she whispered,   
closing her eyes to deny that she had indeed seen a black   
haired man walk past the doors. "I must have been imagining   
things."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hai, this is shorter than the rest - but they will get   
longer after the next chapter. I hope ^^;  
Email everyone! Email is good! Email is your friend..!!  
Email me.... ^_^  
  
Luva!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Here we are.. by the forth chapter if you are  
still reading Authors notes.. Kami bless you *HUGS*  
As always one million and two thanks to my   
editor Meara, and HUGE thanks to everyone who  
emails me **HUGS** love you all!  
Usual disclaimers and all that jazz here...  
Go read!  
Luvs,  
Bethany ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi is so very alone within herself,   
so silent and lost. The light inside her,   
the light that gave us all hope is dying,   
even as I watch and there is nothing I can   
do about it. She and Mamoru-san were one   
soul in two bodies. Now half of her is gone   
forever and she is wounded; perhaps fatally.  
  
Kami-sama, guide me. How do I help my   
Princess? I will always be at her side to   
protect her. But will that be enough?  
  
-Michiru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Dreams  
Chapter: 4 of Insanity  
By: Bethany  
Edited by: Meara  
Rated: Pg? yeah, whatevea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clutching a rose scented pillow to her   
chest, Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep.   
Every now and again her voice would break and   
she would call for Mamoru.   
  
Luna watched her ward worriedly. "Poor   
Usagi-chan... I wish I could help you."  
  
Finally the tossing stopped and Usagi   
cuddled deeper into the warmth of Mamoru's bed.  
  
~*~ Dreams ~*~  
  
A rose was laid before her, and Usagi   
looked up at a pair of deep blue eyes. "Mamo-chan?   
What are you doing here?" The day had been ended   
wonderfully when Haruna-sensi had gave Usagi   
detention for being late to class. Usagi wanted   
to argue that it wasn't her fault that Mamoru   
had kept her "occupied." But she knew better and   
took her punishment with sagging shoulders.  
  
"I had a little chat with your teacher, and   
assured her it was not your fault you were late.   
Now, would you like to come with me?"  
  
The day was Valentine's Day - a beautiful,   
chilly day that had delivered her a beautiful bouquet   
of roses; sent right to the school from Mamoru. She   
slipped one hand around the vase of roses and   
clutched her school bag in her other. "Gladly."  
  
After stopping to leave her roses and bag in his   
car, the couple walked through the park hand in hand.   
"Usako, we need to talk."  
  
The blonde dithered and became uncomfortable with   
the seriousness in her boyfriend's voice. "What is   
it Mamo-chan?" she asked uneasily.  
  
He remained silent and sat down on a bench.   
Suddenly, with no warning at all, he pulled her down   
into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her   
waist. Mamoru wasn't normally a man who liked to show   
affection in public, so this was a huge surprise to the   
bunny on his lap. "What are you up to?" she joked, an   
eyebrow raising up.  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged, trying to ease the tension   
out of her body. "Just wanted to hold you, is that so bad?"  
  
Still looking quiet perplexed about his sudden   
change in attitude, Usagi smiled briefly. "No, not bad...   
just strange."  
  
"Now your saying I'm strange?"  
  
"No!" She yelped as he brought her closer and kissed   
her cheek gently. "Now I KNOW your up to something."  
  
"Usako, we do need to talk."  
  
Almost satisfied that he wasn't going to dump her,   
Usagi laid her head on his shoulder. "What do we need to   
talk about?"  
  
"You remember the essay I sent in a couple of months   
ago, to that college in America?"  
  
Usagi knitted her eyebrows together. "Hai, I remember,"   
she answered after a few moments.  
  
"Well, I got a letter back from them today. I was   
accepted," He said it so quietly that if Usagi hadn't   
been so close to his mouth, she wouldn't have heard it   
at all.  
  
"You've been accepted? You're going to school at   
Harvard?" she asked, her voice rising with each word. "My   
boyfriend is going to go to college at one of the best   
schools in the world?! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed,   
wrapping her slender arms around his neck.  
  
Mamoru smiled sadly at her and returned the hug. "Yeah,   
it's great. What I've always wanted."  
  
Noting the sadness in his voice, the small girl   
looked him in the eyes. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll be leaving soon, Usako. For two years."  
  
The smile on her lips almost faded before she caught   
herself. "But that's what you've always wanted to do, you   
should go. Don't.. don't worry about me. I'll always be   
here, waiting for you."  
  
A single tear got past her defenses and she   
rubbed it away harshly, angry at herself for letting   
Mamoru see it. "Usako, I promise, this will be the   
last time I leave you alone. After I get that degree   
we can be together forever."  
  
"Forever..." she mouthed automatically.   
  
"I'll be able to be a doctor, and make a good   
life for you...for us," he continued, rocking slightly   
back and forth. "I want to take care of you."  
  
Usagi cuddled up deeper into the notch of   
Mamoru's neck and placed a kiss there. "You'll be   
back, I know you will."  
  
"Hai, and when I come back I'll bring you a dozen   
of every color rose. One each day until you have so many   
roses that you will drown in them," he said lightly,   
chuckling at the thought.  
  
"But you only make red roses, ne?"  
  
"Don't worry Usako, you'll get all your   
heart's ever desired."  
  
"All it desires is you," she said softly,   
leaning up so she could peer into his eyes. "And   
some ice cream."  
  
He laughed joyously at her and kissed her   
forehead. "Then let's go see if we can get you that   
ice cream." Taking her hand, they walked back to   
the Crown Cafe.  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Usagi tossed once more and threw her arm   
over the edge of the bed. "Oh Mamo-chan, all I   
ever wanted was you."  
  
Luna fixed her eyes on the ring adorning Usagi's   
left finger. "I wish you could have him, Usagi-chan.   
Kami, but I wish you could."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
short? yes.  
off subject? probably.  
Does it have a point? I hope so ^^  
email! email is your friend! email is MY friend!  
Email is GOOD! ^_^  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
Luva!  
Bethany  
  
  
  



End file.
